


Don't Stop, Take The Top

by minnuet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnuet/pseuds/minnuet
Summary: It's a surprise when Luhan casually leans over towards Minseok one day - asking him what he'd like for his birthday - only to have Minseok reply in a soft whisper while a faint shade of red tinted his cheeks-- "I want to try to be the bottom."





	1. Don't Stop, Take The Top

**Author's Note:**

> from the exopromptmeme: "xiumin is always on top, tonight he's gonna bottom"  
> Disclaimer: All totally made up, I don't own the boys.

It's easy for most people to take Minseok’s size for granted. He’s used to being called cute and adorable, or tiny and slight – not that he pays it much attention, ignoring the jibes and teasing – or to have people assume that he plays the weaker role in his relationship with Luhan. After all, Luhan’s the one who takes the lead in public, dragging Minseok everywhere after class, sitting in coffeehouses with his arms practically wrapped around Minseok, who just smiles and goes along with him patiently.

Luhan knows better. He knows that Minseok doesn’t care much for attention - that’s why he lets the jokes and insults go over his head, choosing not to respond to them. He knows that Minseok likes coffee – he introduced Luhan to the finer tastes of French-pressed coffee after all – and that Minseok isn’t much of an exhibitionist as Luhan is, preferring to cuddle up to Luhan when they’re away from the curious eyes of the other students.

As for the part where everyone thinks that Minseok’s weaker… well, Luhan can definitely attest to the fact that Minseok isn’t.

It's _Minseok_ who ends up pressing Luhan against the walls in the shower, kissing him slow and steady until Luhan’s knees grow weak; it’s Minseok who ends up lifting Luhan's legs and wrapping them around his waist before fucking hard and fast into him until he has Luhan sobbing and spilling between their bellies.

Nope, Minseok is definitely _not_ the weaker one.

And Luhan loves it - he loves the way Minseok's hands are rough and strong on his hips, the way he slides his cock into Luhan with barely enough prep except for the quick press of saliva-slicked fingers earlier, and the way he completely takes Luhan apart, always in control, and always, always, owning Luhan.

So surprise when Luhan casually leans over towards Minseok one day - asking him what he'd like for his birthday - only to have Minseok reply in a soft whisper while a faint shade of red tinted his cheeks-- "I want to try to be the bottom."  
Luhan lets out a noise that's a cross between a dying whale and a choking hyena, loud enough to cause the librarian to look up from across the room and glare at them, shushing them.

At the next table, one of their friends is giving him odd looks. "Are you alright, hyung?" Joonmyun asks, concern lacing his voice and if Luhan isn't busy trying to find his voice, he might have answered.

"He's just reacting to a bad joke I made," Minseok tells Joonmyun quickly, forgetting to keep his voice down and earning another disapproving look from the librarian. 

Thankfully enough, Joonmyun accepts the answer and even gives Luhan a comforting smile before turning back to his books.

Minseok doesn't bring up the topic again for the rest of the day, and Luhan's left wondering if he really _had_ been joking about it.

Later, in the showers, the thought of Minseok on his hands and knees while Luhan pounds into his ass is enough to send Luhan spilling over his fingers as he comes, faster than he normally would.

 

*  
Minseok's birthday is spent with their group of friends in a small get-together. Luhan knows that he misses hanging out with them - they’ve all been too busy with classes and assignments and other activities lately to even meet up - so it's a blessing that they’ve managed to squeeze in some time to get together for his celebration.

Luhan watches as Minseok opens his presents eagerly (being careful as always with the wrapped ones and setting the paper aside to be recycled) before pulling out the scarf that Baekhyun has given him. Chanyeol's present is next, a collection of CDs from his favorite singers. When Tao jokes that he's forgotten Minseok's gift and that he'll just make cute faces as his present, it's Wufan who rolls his eyes and shoves his and Tao's present at Minseok, while ignoring the younger man's pout.

The fun and laughter continues on into the night as they crowd into the small living room space in Jongdae's flat, and Luhan feels his heart swell a little, watching Minseok joking with the others while opening the rest of his presents. It’s not the first time that he can’t stop himself from thinking how beautiful Minseok is, and how lucky Luhan is to be with him.

By the time the party winds down, with most of them having already left to continue working on their assignments, there’s only Luhan and Minseok left in the living room. Jongdae’s busy dumping the dirty paper plates and empty cups into a black garbage bag, while Joonmyun is putting away the leftovers. 

Luhan is sitting on the couch, fingers carding through Minseok's hair as the birthday boy lies down with his head in Luhan's lap. Somewhere in the streets outside, their voices streaming up and through the open window of the flat that Jongdae shares with Joonmyun, he can hear Sehun singing in off-key, accompanied by Tao’s giggles as they walk home together.

After a moment, he feels Minseok stirring against him. "Luhan," he asks, looking sleepy and tiny and making Luhan's chest grow tight at the sight, "where's _my_ present?"

Luhan pauses, his eyes trailing towards Minseok’s wrist, checking to see if the silver chain is still clasped around Minseok's wrist (Luhan had been the one to put it on Minseok after he had unwrapped the gift, after all).  
It’s still there. Luhan gives Minseok a confused look.

There's a mischievous glint in Minseok's eyes, however. "I meant the other one," he says, a small grin appearing on his face as he glanced up towards Luhan. "You asked me what I wanted, remember?" he continues, and Luhan's reminded of the conversation in the library a week ago.

_Oh._

"Are you sure?" Luhan asks, feeling hesitant. "I mean, you've told me before that you've never... you know. _That_."

Minseok is blushing now. "I've never wanted to before. Not with anyone else." His fingers find Luhan's and laces them together. "But I want to, with you." His eyes are bright and wide-opened, looking up at Luhan and he can't resist leaning down, kissing Minseok deeply, in response.

From the kitchen, Jongdae yells something about no sex allowed on his couch and Luhan laughs, kissing Minseok's pout away.

 

*  
Once the door is closed behind them and properly locked, Luhan surprises Minseok by flipping him around and pushing him against it. He swallows Minseok’s startled squeak with a deep kiss, sucking his lower lip and nipping at it. 

It takes them longer than usual to move from the hallway to the bed, mostly because Luhan is too busy stopping at every interval to pin Minseok against the wall, kissing him, pressing his body onto Minseok's and letting him feel _exactly_ how turned on he is. By the time they reach the bed, both their sweaters are off and Minseok's down to just his shirt and boxers. When Minseok impatiently reaches for Luhan's belt, Luhan stops him.

"Wait," he says, his hand placed onto Minseok's wrist. Minseok gives him a curious glance.

They’ve never spoken about this, about the way they feel about each other. From the first time Luhan had slipped into his seat on the first day of college and found himself staring as the boy sitting in the next aisle puffed up his cheeks and chewed on his pen while trying to read his textbook.

It was probably then when Luhan had found himself falling fast, and falling hard, for Minseok.

Not wanting to scare him off with sudden declarations of love, Luhan had started off first by being his friend, then his coffee pal and soccer buddy until one day, post-game, Luhan had reached out with one hand to brush away a bit of grass from Minseok’s cheek and the other boy had leaned into his touch unexpectedly, his eyes closed.

Luhan had stopped breathing for a moment, had stopped thinking when Minseok took a step closer to brush his lips against Luhan’s. 

After that, it seemed the most natural thing in the world for them to slip casually, without words, into the status of boyfriends instead of being _just_ friends. Nothing changed, of course, there was still coffee to be had and soccer matches to be played – but with all of that came the additional bonus of kissing, and sex (lots of sex, in fact and with Minseok in charge every time).  
If Luhan’s going to do this; if he’s going to be the one topping Minseok for the first time - he wants to show Minseok that it’s not just about sex - but that he’s willing to do this with Minseok _because_ it’s him.

"Let me… let me take care of you. I mean, it's your birthday," Luhan explains, wincing internally at his words. Gods, he was so _cheesy_.

"Sentimental," Minseok teases, but his expression is soft, knowing, as if he’s figured out Luhan’s meaning behind his words. He doesn't say anything further, but allows Luhan to guide him onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle.

Luhan crawls over, and ends up in a kneeling position in front of Minseok. He looks at his boyfriend, drinking in the sight of him, gorgeous and perfect, just _waiting_ for him. “Hi,” he says softly.

Minseok smiles, and Luhan’s heart swells at the sight. “Hi.”

This time, Luhan goes slow, kissing Minseok gently, sliding his lips over Minseok’s soft ones and tracing the edge of his mouth before peppering kisses along his jawline. One hand reaches up to slide fingers through Minseok’s hair, before tugging at the ends lightly, causing Minseok to gasp.

Everything feels heightened this time; the way Minseok is responding to Luhan’s touches, the way he lets out a small sound of pleasure as Luhan slips his hand under Minseok’s shirt, rubbing against his nipple. The sound cuts off in a soft cry when Luhan pushes the shirt up to replace his fingers with his lips, sucking and licking at the nipple until it’s hard in his mouth.

"Shit,” Luhan hears Minseok utter, and he bites down a little harder than necessary, eliciting a yelp of pain from Minseok, before soothing over the spot with his tongue in apology.

When he moves over to the other side, repeating his actions- this time with less biting - Minseok responds with soft, breathy moan. Encouraged by his response, Luhan releases the nipple he’s sucking onto and brushes his lips along Minseok’s chest and belly, before pausing to dip his tongue into his navel until Minseok is writhing underneath him. 

“Lu-- Luhan,” he hears his name spoken in a breathy voice. “Stop teasing, _please_.”  
Luhan moves down further, mouthing at the tip of Minseok’s erection through the cotton before tugging the elastic waist down, until it’s caught underneath Minseok’s balls. Exposed, Minseok’s cock is hard, and red, and a drop of pre-come leaking out.

He taps at Minseok’s hips, making him shift a little so that Luhan can tug his boxers off all the way before bending down to kiss along the sides of his inner thigh. He continues his worship of Minseok’s body and ignoring his erection, which results in Minseok making a frustrated sound.

“Come on,” he whines, and Luhan chuckles at his eagerness. He sneaks a peek at Minseok’s face, seeing his expression caught between horny and annoyed.

When he finally slides his mouth over Minseok's cock, he's pleased to hear Minseok's loud moan. He sucks at the tip, letting his tongue flick the slit before taking in more in his mouth.

Minseok places his hands on the top of Luhan’s head, holding him in place as his hips making small thrusting motions. Luhan is breathing deeply through the nose and trying to relax his throat so that he doesn’t choke as Minseok fucks into his mouth. On an impulse, he cups Minseok’s balls, rolling them in his hands, feeling the soft skin against his palm as he massages them gently.

It’s not enough that he wants to fuck Minseok – he wants to taste every bit of him, to trace the contours of his body, so that he can remember them even when he’s not with Minseok, when he’s alone at home.

When he pulls off, Minseok’s cock sliding out of his mouth, he hears Minseok groaning in protest. "Luhan, why are you stopping-- _ahh!_ -" Minseok yelps when Luhan forces his legs up.

“Hold yourself ready for me,” Luhan tells him, and Minseok obeys, blushing at his words.

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else when Luhan leans down, and licks gently. Startled, Minseok almost loses his grip and tries to move away, unused to the sudden feel of a tongue around the rim of his ass, but Luhan still has his hands pushing against the back of Minseok’s legs tightly as he continues, pausing once or twice to let his saliva pool in his mouth before dripping it over the pucker.

“Wait-- that’s not-- ah-- that’s not clean--fuck,” Minseok’s protests are cut off when Luhan pushes it in suddenly, and continues to fuck him with his tongue while Minseok’s vocabulary is reduced to a series of moans and whimpers.

Luhan’s jaw grows tired, and he replaces his tongue with his finger. It’s not lubricated enough, but Minseok takes it anyway, his body arching a little at each slow thrust. When he tries to add a second finger, Minseok’s moaning turns to a sharp hiss, and Luhan stops, looking up in concern.  
“We need lube,” he tells Minseok, his voice hoarse from all the rimming. He slips his finger out of Minseok, watching as the other boy scrambles up his bed towards the side table, reaching for the bottle of lube in the drawer.

It takes Luhan a few seconds to slick up his fingers, sneaking glances at Minseok as he resumes the position he had been in earlier. This time he’s biting his lower lip, his face filled with anticipation.  
The first finger slides in easily, now that there’s proper lubrication to ease the way. Luhan waits a little while more, slowly pumping his finger into Minseok a few more times before slipping in the second finger, scissoring it slightly and searching for that one spot, inside Minseok--

“Oh!” Minseok’s eyes widen, and his mouth drops open in an ‘O’ shape. “ _Oh my g--_ ” Luhan grins, and crooks his fingers, pressing against his prostate and Minseok lets out another cry.

Luhan pauses for a moment, squeezing more lube over his fingers before pushing them back into Minseok. The wet, slick sounds from the extra lube ends up making Minseok blush furiously, and Luhan gives him a sly look before slipping a _third_ finger in.

By now, Minseok is already so far gone, shamelessly fucking back onto Luhan’s fingers. One hand is clutching the sheets tightly, while he attempts to hold up his other leg, but he’s fast losing his grip as he approaches the edge.

When Luhan leans down and wraps his lips around his cock, Minseok loses it.

“Fuck -- _fuck, Lu_ \--” Over-sensitized and already on the edge, he comes suddenly, body arching slightly as he spills his seed into Luhan’s mouth who swallows all of it.

When he flops back down, breathing heavily, Luhan moves back up, sliding his body over Minseok and bracketing his head with his elbows as he leans down to kiss him, letting him taste himself on Luhan’s tongue.

Finally he releases Minseok's lips, and sits back, admiring his handiwork. Minseok looks completely _debauched_ , and Luhan’s a little proud of the fact that it’s because of _him_. 

He reaches out with one hand and traces the edge of Minseok's lips gently. They're swollen and slick from all the kissing. "You're so beautiful," he says, earning an another blush that blooms across Minseok's cheeks.

It’s hard not to kiss Minseok again, and Luhan does that, enjoying the way Minseok is soft and pliant underneath him now, and Luhan wants him so badly, he wants to fuck him and hear him come apart again under him.

Somehow, Minseok seems to sense this, and he breaks their kiss. “I need-- please, Luhan, I need _you_ ,” he pleads, peppering kisses all along Luhan’s face and neck until he pauses and sucks at the skin near his collarbone _hard_.

“Fuck,” Luhan swears; in part because that’s going to leave a mark for sure, and partly because he’s so fucking turned on with this version of Minseok, begging for Luhan to fuck him even though he’s probably still sensitive from his orgasm. No man is strong enough to resist that, he thinks, and he hurriedly shimmies out of his pants and boxers, throwing them off the bed before reaching for the bottle of lube again.

Slicking himself up, he leans over Minseok. With one hand wrapped around his cock, he guides himself back into Minseok in one swift motion.

Minseok is so fucking _tight_ even with all the stretching that Luhan has done. He pauses for a moment, closing his eyes, trying to gather his wits and catch his breath. He could probably come now, just from the heat and the way Minseok’s walls are clamped around his cock.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself looking back at Minseok, who’s smiling at him, his eyes too bright. “I love you,” he mouths, and Luhan’s eyes widen at the confession.

“What--”

Minseok reaches out with one hand, tugging Luhan closer towards him. The movement forces Luhan deeper into him, and he groans, lips pressed against Luhan’s neck.

“Minseok--”

“I love you,” Minseok repeats, a little louder. There’s no mistaking the words now. “I love you I love you I love--”

Luhan kisses Minseok deeply, before shifting his hips and thrusting into Minseok, hard, and Minseok _keens_.

Minseok is far from quiet when he’s the one being fucked now, half-choked sobs escaping his lips as Luhan increases the speed of his thrusts and slams into Minseok. The fingers on one hand are gripping the sheets tightly; another is wrapped around the back of Luhan’s neck, clinging to him.  
Luhan thinks that he must be doing something right because Minseok is picking up on the rhythm now, matching Luhan with each thrust as he tries to fuck onto Luhan's cock. The words fall easily from his mouth, his yes _fuck yes right there_ growing louder by the second, until Luhan feels the familiar way his balls begin to tighten.

“I can’t hold back, fuck, Minseok, I need to come,” he manages out before he gives one last thrust as he tips over the edge, his vision whiting out for a second as he pumps his seed into Minseok.

" _Fuck_ , Luhan. That was one hell of a round," he lets out a huff of laughter that’s slightly muffled by the fact that he still has his face covered by his hands. 

As Luhan eases out of him, slowly, he sees that Minseok’s cock is hard again. Luhan lets his lips curl up slightly into a small, devious smile.

"We're not done yet," Luhan says, which is all the warning Minseok gets before Luhan is shoving two fingers back into Minseok, mixing come and lube together as he fucks into Minseok, while wrapping another hand around Minseok’s cock.

A few quick strokes is all Luhan needs before he has Minseok practically _wailing_ when he comes for the second time that night, white streaking across his belly and chest.

When they’re both cleaned up, dressed in their boxers and lying side by side together on the bed, Luhan pulls the covers over them. Minseok makes a snuffling sound, mumbling something that Luhan can’t quite hear.

“What was that?” Luhan asks softly. Minseok mumbles again, and this time Luhan leans close, trying to catch his words.

“Thank you,” he hears, and he feels Minseok moving closer, his arm wrapping around Luhan’s waist. “For… for making it good. For me.” He presses his face into Luhan’s chest, as if he’s trying to hide his embarrassed face and Luhan’s reminded of Minseok’s feelings that he had let slip during their lovemaking.

Luhan’s gently strokes Minseok's cheek, and then tips his face up with one finger beneath his chin. “I love you too,” he admits, finally, before leaning in and brushing his lips against Minseok’s.

They both fall asleep soon after, happy and sated and content.

 

_-fin-_


	2. If It's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted a while back by wushim on lj who asked for a short drabble to the lyrics "i love you from your toes to your face", from train's song: if it's love

It's difficult, sometimes, for Minseok to understand why Luhan loves him. Not that he doubts Luhan's affections (the way he looks at him like he's the only person in the room is one indication of how strongly Luhan feels for him) but it's the _why_. Because Luhan - well, Luhan is perfect; flawless, in Minseok's eyes. He's gorgeous, he sings and dances and plays the Rubik's cube for fun, is popular and friendly and kind, while Minseok... well, Minseok's just so _ordinary_.

"You're not," Luhan tells him when he discovers that the reason Minseok's been too quiet and too distracted lately is because of his insecurities. He tugs Minseok closer and ignores his grumbling protest about getting more sleep - _it's eight in the morning on a Sunday, Luhan_ \- and manages to wrap his arms around Minseok's waist, chest to back, and effectively trapping him from escaping.

"You're not ordinary, don't ever say that," Luhan chides, again, nuzzling into Minseok's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. His breath tickles Minseok's skin, a little. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"But, why me?" Minseok asks in a small voice. "What was it about me that made you pick me, when you could have had anyone else?"

He can feel Luhan's lips curving slightly, against his skin; the kiss he leaves on Minseok's neck is gentle, affectionate. "Would you rather hear that it's because you're as cute as a bun?" he teases, and gets a jab in the ribs from Minseok's elbow in return, one that's not hard enough to hurt, of course.

"I'm being _serious_ , Lu."

Chuckling, Luhan releases his grip on Minseok, who adjusts his body so that they're still lying side-by-side, facing each other on the bed. "Okay, serious then." Luhan's expression relaxes, the mischievous look replaced by one that's soft, unreadable. "It's everything, I guess. The smile on your face when you look at me. The way you say my name; in the morning when you wake up, or when we're out with the others, or even when you're angry and frustrated at me. Or the way you hold my hand when we're watching movies; when you want to show me something and you pull me along, or even when we're making love."

(Minseok tries not to blush at this. Really. He fails, of course.)

"And you-- you're not ordinary at all, how can you be ordinary when I love you, from your toes to your face, when I want to spend every waking moment with you?"

Minseok's head is reeling at the way Luhan is, for the first time opening his heart, laying it out in the open, vulnerable, _honest_ ; he wants Luhan to stop, but he can't speak when the words are stuck in his throat - so he does the next best thing he can think of.

Luhan's lips are soft and pliant, parting readily against Minseok's. When Minseok finally breaks their kiss, his face is still hot and his ears are still filled with Luhan's little speech, but his heart has calmed down enough that he can look at Luhan without feeling embarrassed.

Pouting a little, Luhan taps his finger lightly on Minseok's his chin, as if chiding him. "That was rude," he says. "I was still talking."

"Any more and you'd be serenading trot songs at me," Minseok tells him dryly. "But--" he pauses, and ducks his head a little, feeling shy. "Thank you." He doesn't say anymore, but he knows that Luhan gets it.

And whenever he's in doubt, whenever he thinks that he's not worthy of Luhan's love, he remembers today and it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted at [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/725344/1/don-t-stop-take-the-top-fluff-exo-luhan-collegeau-minseok-xiuhan-nsfw) and [lj](http://blueminnuet.livejournal.com/3342.html)


End file.
